Fight to the finish
by Writergirl246
Summary: Spoilers for 5X08 "BIRTH". #DarkCaptainswan Killian finds out about what happened in camelot, taking a turn for the worst. Killian wants to fight emma. Lots of angst and arguing (this was really hard for me to write, I was literally crying after this ep ) might be a 3 part story. Please review. (Disclaimer: Most of what I write in this story does not happen in 5x08)
1. Chapter 1

" How could you do this to me" Killian hissed, spitting out venom. Emma stood in fear looking at killian. Her love, her hope. Everything she's worked so hard for was unraveling right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. That wasn't killian, no that was a demon looking right through her. Dark one or not, killian would _NEVER_ look at emma with such hatred and with such disgust in his eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. This wasn't the same man who told her she was his happy ending or the same man who had just told her he loves her no matter what she's done. Emma shook her head in disbelief.

" I'm sorry. Everything I've done was for you. I love you" Emma pleaded clutching on to the ring he had given her in camelot. In this moment, she wasn't the dark one. She was just emma

" This is how you show you love me, by making me into the person I despise. The person I've hunted for centuries."

"I-" Emma cried as hot tears rolled down her face

" You disgust me. You can forget about spending a future together swan. Were done" Killian barked as he we walked towards the door.

Emma stood frozen in place. It was as if he was moving in slow motion. Please let this be a nightmare and she would wake up and everything would be fine. _please_

" Y...YOU DON'T MEAN THAT" Emma shouted causing killian to stop on his heel

" Oh I do swan. just being around you makes me sick" Killian turned to face emma. Her breath stopped as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. The darkness was already taking a horrendous tool on him. Dark circles started to form under the pirate's eye making his vibrant blues dark and ominous, making him say things he didn't mean.

" Don't to this killian. Please, this is just the darkness talking. I know you still love me. We can work on this together. I'll never stop fighting for you, for us" Emma cried out

" I hate you" Killian said

 _I hate you_ , those words cut her life a knife. That was the last straw for her. The flow of her tears stopped. Anger pulsed through the dark one's veins. Emma clenched her fist into a ball. Her green eyes clashing with his dark blues. Emma raised her hand violently smacking killian across the face hard enough to leave a print on his cheek

" Don't you _ever_ say that to me again. Not after everything we've been through. Don't forget _babe,_ i'm The dark one too. I can make your life a living hell" Emma pointed a sharp finger at killian's face

He smirked rubbing his jaw together. She dished out one hell of a slap. His face was throbbing from the impact. He could taste the blood in his mouth.

" Thanks for that. No, really Thanks for showing me how much of a manipulative evil witch you can be emma. As a matter of fact thanks for making me a dark one. I finally can see clearly now"

" Really, and what exactly can you see" Emma responded harshfully

" I can see that you are selfish and deceitful. I was a bloody fool to ever want to be with you" Killian sneered

" And you're a coward and a hypocrite hook!, I don't care what you say, I saved your life and I'll never be sorry for that. You would have done the same if you were in my position. You're just being emotional right now, you'll get over it" Emma replied coldly taking a strong stance. Dark one or not, she wouldn't allow him to say those things to her and get away with it. Not after what happened in camelot, not after 2 years of being in a relationship. She would fight for this. For their future

" I'm no coward. You're the coward, why didn't you just let me die. You should have been strong for the both of us and let me go, instead you were weak"

"NO, it was strength. Letting you die would have been excepting defeat. I fought to keep you alive. I did what needed to be done and I'd do it again. why? because I love you. Why can't you see that" Emma argued

" You should have let me die back in camelot swan. I'll make you wish you did" His face twitched with anger. Emma rolled her eyes at his ridiculous theatrics.

"Oh i'm so scared killian. What are you gonna do, hurt me. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get" Emma held out excalibur raising it to killian's chin.

" You've got one" killian swatted the sword out of emma's grip, It made a loud crash on the floor. The darkness has consumed his body, his demeanor changed like the flip of a switch

" Fine, meet me on main street at midnight. Don't be late. Now leave" Emma shouted

" My pleasure" That's all the encouragement he needed. He walked over to the door knob slightly turning before her flung the door opened

" Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Emma retorted loudly


	2. Fight to the finish Chapter 2 PREVIEW

" Good, I can see the whole gang is here" Emma smirked walking into granny's. Regina's smiled quickly faded at the dark one presence.

" What the hell are you doing here" Regina walked up to emma. Fireballs formed from the palms of her hand. Emma felt the urge to yawn at the former evil queens tactics of intimidation. They were nothing short of a mockery

" Relax regina. I'm not here for a fight. I need your help, all of your help. It's about killian" Emma spoke looking at her parents in the back

" Please, your relationship is not my problem. Whatever you and guy liner are going through, I can assure you it's none of our concern" Regina chuckled at emma. Her first clentched in anger

" It is when he's on a murderous rampage" Emma spoke

" What. What's wrong with hook" David asked. He stepped up to emma with concern written on the prince face. He and hook had grown to like each other the past year and have grown even closer in the past 6 weeks in camelot. He even considered hook apart of the family as does mary margret.

" He..." Emma choked back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she continued

" It's all my fault. I just wanted to protect him. I wanted a future with him. He told me he loved me no matter what I've done and..." Emma couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face anymore. It has hurt her more than anything to see killian like this. Full of darkness and hatred. It killed her more than any curse could

" What happened Emma, what did you do" Regina asked

" He found out that he became the darkone in camelot. And now he wants to fight me, to hurt me. I need your help. I'm not asking as the darkone i'm asking as emma. As a friend, As a daughter. _Please_ " Emma cried.

" Oh emma" Snow pulled emma into a warm embrace. Emma held on to her mother tightly. This is what she's wanted the moment they all returned to storybrooke, a chance. A chance to give her side of the story. She's missed being around her parents these past 6 weeks. Without her family, she was lonely and hopeless. The only thing that made all of this worth going through was killian. He was still willing to be around her even when the people she loved the most backed away in fear. That night when they were all at granny's hurt her the most,seeing them all happy without her. Emma finally felt what is was like to be a true villain and it had terrified her.

" Wait. You turned guy liner into a darkone. Why the hell would you do that" Regina asked placing a strand of hair behind her ear

" I had no choice. He was dying and I did whatever it took to save the man I love. Don't look so shocked regina. You pushed me to save robin back in camelot. You were even willing to force me to do so" Emma responded coldly

" Emma. where is hook now" David placed a supportive hand on emma's shoulder.

" I don't know. He was so angry when he left my house. No, _that wasn't killian, that was a demon_ " Emma knew that man that spoke to her wasn't her killian.

" Okay. where would an angry, vengeful, dark pirate go" Regina rolled her eyes at david's cluelessness. The answer was pretty obvious

" Are you really at a blank here. He's probably at gold's" Regina spoke

" NO, Dad you can't. He's the darkone. I don't know what he's gonna do, it's to dangerous. Stay here with mom. Me and regina are the only two with magic we can protect ourselves against killian"

 _protect ourselves against killian._ Those were four words emma thought she'd never have to say. The mere fact that killian was a threat made her icy skin crawl.

" Swan's right. You wouldn't want to get hurt _mate"_ Killian sneered appearing inside of granny's. Dark smoke surrounded the pirate. Emma eye's grew wide as she looked over at killian. His leather jacket was replaced with a dark trench coat and his eye were dark which complemented his dark bags that formed under them. For the first time ever emma could admit that killian jones wasn't devilishly handsome

" What are you doing here" Emma stood in front of a version of killian she didn't recognized and it scared her to death.

"Well. I just had a lovely chat with the crocodile and then I decided that I shouldn't just _kill_ you. No, no that would be too easy. No. I want you on your knees crying at the mercy of my feet. Then it hit me. I'll kill everyone you love starting with your father and ending with that annoying boy of yours" Killian smirked with a sinister grin on his face

" I will protect my family, even if it means killing you to do so" Emma's patience grew thinner looking at this imposter.

" Kill me. You don't have it in you swan. Lucky for me, I do" Killian raised his hand choking david Instantly his lungs closed cutting off his oxygen. He grabbed his neck in response looking into killian's eyes all he saw was darkness.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this. Disclaimer: isn't the whole chapter it's just a preview of it. I just wanted to give you guys a peak to show you guys that I'm still working on this story. I'll upload the whole story next week. After the 5x11 winter mid season finale. ( Which is going to destroy me lol) Tell me what you think :) !1**


End file.
